Prior art compositions that have been used for application to the oral cavity generally comprise a component for preventing bad odor and/or a flavor component and/or an anti-dental caries component, and use sugars like sucrose, glucose, sorbitol, etc. as bulking agents. At the same time, sweetness is imparted by the sugars mentioned above. Various sugars may be employed as bulking agents depending on end use, but all prior art sugars dissolve rapidly and are quickly swallowed. Thus, any additives contained in a sugar composition whose effects are exhibited only when retained for long periods of time in oral cavity are not kept in the mouth long enough to be effective, and the desired results are generally not observed.